Pete's House
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: It's the strangest game through which AndrAla has ever traveled. Also features/mentions several other Disney fandoms, including Fantasia, Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty, Jungle Book, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, Aristocats, 101 Dalmatians, Aladdin, and more!


Title: "Pete's House"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: Soft R/M  
Summary: It's the strangest game through which AndrAla has ever traveled.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Power exudes from her as she enters the game. She's grown to be both a beauty and one of the deadliest Sprites ever to work the games. She's fully aware of the eyes that turn her way and the emotions that follow them.

There's a table in this bar-looking scenario where five young and pretty women sit. Each has a crown on her head. They watch her with respect, some wishing they dared to dress as she does while others envy her strength and power. The blonde in blue raises a tea cup to her perfectly painted lips; the other Princesses quickly follow suit and cease watching her.

Another higher table is much closer. AndrAla stands almost in its shadow as its occupants sneer down at her. The males want to make her their consort; the women itch to control her, as well. Her blue eyes cast a level gaze at them as she wonders what sort of game this is. Not only is it set in a bar, but the characters range all the way from the dainty Princesses who are now trying to mind their own business to a guy with a hook, some kind of giant octopus woman, and a blue guy who, one quick but studying look tells AndrAla, has hair that is not on fire but actually _is_ fire.

Her eyes narrow as she watches the villains. A redhead turns away. A lean woman in a fur coat who's smoking a cigarette longer than she is cackles. A woman with horns obviously doesn't take AndrAla's silent message to back off but instead leans closer. "Fly to her, pet," she whispers to her raven, her pale hand rubbing the crystal ball on her black staff in a circular motion. "Find out what this new creature is."

AndrAla raises her own staff. Its transformation into her trident sparks whispers of excitement. Who is this stranger? Why is she here? Is she a long lost sister to Ariel? What connection to Triton and the underwater kingdom does she have?

A massive hand plops down onto AndrAla's muscular back. Her blue eyes dart to the new stranger at her side as he laughs. His chuckle is as big as he is; it shakes his large belly as it blasts through the noise of beings wanting to know who and what she is and why she has come. "Don't mind them, little lady."

AndrAla tries not to stare as the smoke parts and she sees just what kind of a being has come to stand beside her. The thing talks, walks, and dresses like a Sprite, but he has the face of a dog! Something cold shivers low inside of AndrAla's gut as she notes that it's an ugly dog, too. Frisket's never looked so ugly on his worst days or at his angriest.

Speaking of Frisket, she wonders, casting another glance, where are Matrix and his dog? She refuses to admit to any fear, but she's feeling quite unsettled about now with so many strange beings around her. AndrAla's mouth actually does open soundlessly as a penguin scuttles by her holding a plate. Several others follow.

The dogman waves the raven away as it approaches them. "Witch," he snaps to the table of looming and leering creatures, "keep your bird away, or I'll have him for my dinner."

The horned woman rises. "I'LL EAT YOU, PETE!" she screeches.

"My place, remember?" Pete glances at some one big and tall in the back. "Chernabog," he calls, "get her out of here, and your dinner's on me!"

AndrAla steps back, her freckled face turning pale, as a massive Demon strides from the back. She raises her trident as Pete laughs and the horned woman screams. The others at the woman's table run, leaving her alone. Her staff glows, but the Demon reaches straight through its beam as though it does not even feel it and closes two fingers around the woman's green neck. Maleficent's scream is silenced as quickly as the Demon picks her up.

AndrAla's still poised to attack when she hears a great noise of munching and crunching. She swallows hard; nausea and fright swarm together to do a number on her stomach. "He's eating her!" she hisses in disbelief. She wants to charge forward to save the Sorceress, but at the same time, she is, for the first time in a very long cycle, too scared to move. It was, after all, a User in the form of a Demon who took her beloved Enzo's eye and almost cost them all their processors.

Pete rolls his broad shoulders. "She'll be back next week."

AndrAla stares at him. He grins and finally removes the thick cigar from between his lips. "So, little lady, you've got the honor of being the club owner's date. That means you get the best seat in the house."

"I'm not your date!"

"Feisty!" Pete comments as others around them grumble. "I like that in a dame!" His hand slaps her back again. "Come on. You can get the best seat any way and be my date tomorrow night."

"I'm not going to be your date," AndrAla snaps.

"Hyuck, Pete," another nearby dogman speaks, "I don't think Peg would like that very much."

Pete purposefully steps on the other dogman's foot. He grounds the heel of his shoe into the top of the other's shoe, causing him to yell. The plates he's carrying begin to bump along his arm. AndrAla reaches for them to help him, noting that he, like the weird penguins, must be a waiter in this bizarre bar, but just as she touches the first place, Pete releases the other dogman.

"Peg's not gonna find out, Goof," he barks at him, "or it'll be your job and your son, Max's college fund!" He laughs as the momentum of his foot's removal from Goofy sends the waiter spiraling. His arms do circles; he hollers. He tries to stop himself from falling but lands on a table where seven short men and one woman sit.

Unfortunately, he doesn't stop there but slides all the way down the table, upsetting plates and cups and moving over the sharp ends of knives and forks. His scream echoes through the club. The Dwarves, covered with food and drink alike, cuss. All seven jump to their feet. Two quickly move the woman, who is also dismayed at having her hair and dress ruined, out of the way while four step into the pathway of one who's pulling out a pickaxe.

"Can't even eat in peace!" the red-nosed Dwarf complained.

AndrAla, still wanting to help the poor dogman who has at last come to land on his head on the greasy floor at the end of the table, starts to reach out for him, but Pete grabs her elbow and snatches her away. "Let me go!" she commands, but Pete continues on as though he hasn't heard her, pushing her forward before him.

Others, including two duckpeople and a mousewoman, are rushing to the other dogman's aid. AndrAla reluctantly lets the weird creatures go as she begins to notice other things moving around in the club. A couple zip by on a carpet. She looks sharply toward a loud, crowing noise and sees a boy in green flying high above the other patrons.

They pass a table where cats sit. A regal-looking, white, and fluffy feline is shaking her head. "I told you, Thomas, is was no place to bring our children!" Her tail whisks sharply. "Perhaps some parents do not mind their children witnessing Sorceresses being eaten, but I do!"

"I'm sorry, darling," an orange tomcat consoles as the white cat hops down from her seat and starts to pad away with her little, pink nose lifted into the air.

"Aw, Mom," one of the three kittens complains while the other two scamper swiftly after their mother.

"Come on, children," Thomas says. He starts to follow them but darts back and grabs the remaining kitten by the scruff of his neck.

"I could take old Chernabog!" the kitten mews, swinging his tiny, front paws like fists.

"Do not let him hear you say that!" Thomas hisses in warning around the little kitten's scruff.

AndrAla shakes her head and barely reminds herself to close her mouth before Pete brings her to an abrupt stop. She looks around him and gawks at the crocodile lumbering before them. A distinct sound like a clock's tick tock sounds every time his mighty tail moves.

From somewhere in the club, she hears a man screaming like a woman, "SSSSSSMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" but can not see them.

A snake wearing a cap and a little cape slithers pass her booted feet. "Watch where you're going, dreadful perssson! Isss that sssnake pantsss you're wearing?!"

AndrAla doesn't answer him; she's too shocked that a snake is actually talking to her to be able to voice a response! She grips her trident as they walk down the aisle amongst other creatures, each weirder than the last. She's never seen such an oddball collection of people, animals, and Demons anywhere before. A high, squeaking voice grabs her attention, and she looks to the stage to see a walking mouse talking into a microphone.

"For our first cartoon tonight, we've got a classic starring everybody's favorite dog, Pluto!"

Eager barks resound around AndrAla. She spins on the heels of her blue boots and is surprised to note just how many dogs are in the building. What's even stranger is that they're sitting at tables by themselves, standing on their hind legs, and some are even talking! AndrAla tries to speak, but her mouth just moves with no sound coming out.

"So what new movie are you in? It's got to be some kind of underwater thing." Pete's fingers suddenly trail the scales running down AndrAla's slender back. She whips around and shoves her trident in his face.

Pete bites his cigar in two and is about to yell when the door opens. It's the same door, off to the side of the stage, through which AndrAla entered. Her man's moving in now with Frisket at his side. AndrAla's never been happier to see Matrix in all her cycles, not even when he first saved her from the game that had tried to control her entire existence.

The talking amongst the creatures all around is so loud that the cartoon can not be heard. Pluto and his canine friends bark out their disapproval; their voices only serve to add to the cacophony. AndrAla smiles when she sees Matrix's gun eye light up.

"Who's your friend, darling?"

How in the 'Net has Pete managed to not only get away from her trident but get behind her again?! She starts to whirl to face him in battle again but stops in shock when he feels his fingers on her bum.

"Oh, he's more than a friend," she says, a slow smile lighting her face. "MATRIX!" she yells his name and ducks for he's already seen what's happening.

Matrix is no mood for argument, let alone talking or attempting the peaceful approach. He blasts Pete into smithereens. Screams, barks, howls, yowls, and every other sound AndrAla has ever heard erupts around them, but above them all is another sound she knows well and welcomes, "Game Over."

She runs to Matrix, throws herself in his arms, and is kissing him still when they slip into a new game. "I don't know what that was," he admits breathlessly as she slips down his body, "but I hope we get to play that game again some cycle."

AndrAla's look is a mixture of amusement and anger. She never wants to feel another man's hands on her again other than Matrix's! Gunfire sounds. She turns to the game, and her smile grows. It's a war game, and she's ready to kill something. She reboots quickly, then rushes into battle, knowing Matrix will follow her as he always does and hoping that, maybe after this game, they'll finally find Mainframe.

**The End**


End file.
